


That Time Chanyeol Just Wanted to Study but Baekhyun Just Wouldn't Let Him Live

by ReiyaRegina



Series: The Trials and Tribulations Slash Misadventures of the EXO Student Body [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol are Best Friends, Gen, Minor Violence, Slice of Life, Squabbling, Study Date, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiyaRegina/pseuds/ReiyaRegina
Summary: Chanyeol is afraid of his mom, but not sufficiently afraid of Baekhyun.That's a mistake.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: The Trials and Tribulations Slash Misadventures of the EXO Student Body [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653841
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	That Time Chanyeol Just Wanted to Study but Baekhyun Just Wouldn't Let Him Live

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago, forgot about it, rediscovered it, and now I'm reuploading it here in the hopes that people will still enjoy reading my blatherings lol.
> 
> I have a whole bunch of fic I'm importing from LJ, so I hope that you'll check out my other stories as well!
> 
> ☆☆☆☆☆

_Tick Tock. Tick Tock._

A sigh.

_Tick Tock. Tick Tock._

"...Yeol?"

No response.

"Chanyeol."

Silence reigns.

"Yah! Park Chanyeol!"

The outburst is followed by a pillow being thrown across the floor. It hits its intended target head-on, who hunches his shoulders from the impact.

Holding back a sigh Chanyeol straightens up and stares at Baekhyun through his mussed bangs. Whose great idea was it to let Baek sit surrounded by an arsenal of throw pillows? Heh, _throw_ pillow. Not funny.

There is no sound in the room, other than the incessant ticking of the clock, as the two silently wage an all out staring contest.

Finally, Chanyeol blinks and Baekhyun lets out a silent crow of victory in the deep recesses of his mind.

"What, Baek?"

"I'm bored. There's nothing to do."

The response is met with an unimpressed look before Chanyeol turns and stares pointedly at the textbook lying open in Baekhyun's lap.

"How is there nothing to do when you're supposed to be studying?"

Baekhyun frowns and closes his textbook, all the while wishing for the vile thing to spontaneously burst into flames.

"Fine, let me rephrase. I'm bored. This sucks."

A shrug and Chanyeol turns back to his own textbook. Psychology isn't in his Top 10 list of things he'd like to be doing at this particular moment, but with his mark (and his life, if he really counts the veiled threats to his person from his mother if he fails) on the line, well goddamnit he's going to suck it up and study. 

The peace lasts for a good four seconds before another pillow connects with his head. Fuck, he's never letting Baekhyun take the couch again.

"Yah! Are you ignoring me, you brat?"

Chanyeol doesn't answer and merely turns his page.

"Yah! What kind of best friend are you? I'm practically dying over here and all you do is lie there. Do you want to die?"

The words on his page seem to run together into a giant blob of meaningless letter vomit. Baekhyun has a talent for being a major distraction and an utter pain in the ass. Chanyeol rubs his eyes tiredly and tries once again to make sense of what he's reading. 

"I'm studying. Foreign concept, I know, but you should try it sometime."

"Study later! Is that textbook seriously more important than I am? If that's the case, then we are in dire need for a talk about our current relationship and standing as best friends."

Eyes focused on the page in front of him, Chanyeol flips Baekhyun off. There's no danger in it; his couch only has two pillows.

A yelp escapes past his lips as a pencil bounces off his forehead, nearly taking out his eye in the process. Goddamnit, he forgot to take into account that school supplies made good ammunition, especially for someone who had aim as good as Baekhyun.

Rubbing his forehead, he finally takes his eyes off the page he was reading. Personality Disorders and Associated Characteristics. How fitting.

"I think I know what your problem is."

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow and motions Chanyeol to continue, pink eraser bouncing casually in his hand. Chanyeol follows the movement. Enemy sighted.

"You're suffering from Narcissism. You're self absorbed – you only care about the fact that you are bored and not that I may fail my exam because you're distracting, which will then lead to my untimely death once my mom finds out. You also expect special treatment – you want me to amuse you by citing the fact that you're my best friend while ignoring, once again, that not studying could lead to failure and death, and you're envious of attention to others."

"I'm not envious of anyone!"

"And I love how that's the only part of my description that you argue against. I'm taking artistic liberties with the last one. By others I'm referring to my textbook. You’re jealous of it."

The pink eraser is whipped in his direction. Ready this time around, Chanyeol dodges the projectile and watches as it connects with the lampshade. Enemy evaded. Score one for Team Chanyeol.

Turning back to gloat, he is met face first with a – thankfully soft-covered – Linguistics textbook. Soft cover be damned though, 500 hundred-odd pages still fucking hurt like a bitch. Why did he ever think he could win?

Watching his best friend roll about in pain, Baekhyun shakes his head with a terrifyingly amused smirk on his face. He does kind of feel a little sorry, really he does. But that little shit was just asking for it. Besides, they'd been best friends forever; Chanyeol should have learned by now. Baekhyun always wins. It's the law of the land.

"And that's what I think about your diagnosis."

Yep. Baekhyun always wins. He always gets the last word too.

(The sadistic little bastard).

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the series to be uploaded later. It's 3:30AM, I need sleep.


End file.
